<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Bode de Casamento by l0nelys0ul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436291">O Bode de Casamento</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul'>l0nelys0ul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Cute Ending, F/M, Farm animal, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, Idiots in Love, Romance, Wedding Planning, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon e Tzuyu estavam às vésperas do casamento, tudo estava em perfeita ordem para Junmyeon até que a noiva informa sobre uma pequena peculiaridade sobre os casamentos no seu país:<br/>― É costume em Taiwan que o noivo demonstre sua riqueza dando um bode para os pais da noiva. Isso é sinal de que você tem status e que pode cuidar bem de mim. </p><p>O que Junmyeon não sabia, era que tudo não se passava de uma brincadeira. O que Tzuyu não sabia era que Junmyeon acreditaria nela.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Kim Junmyeon | Suho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Bode de Casamento</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mais uma estória sobre casamento, pensei muito em não fazer porque achei que poderia ser repetitivo para os leitores, mas eu amei demais o plot para ignorar. </p><p>Escolhi Junmyeon e Tzuyu porque secretamente shippo os dois, espero que gostem.</p><p> </p><p>Também está postado no Spirit Fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kim Junmyeon e Chou Tzuyu era um casal que todos que conheciam e amavam, um casal que todos sonhavam em formar um dia. Diametralmente diferentes, mas se encaixavam como peças de quebra cabeças. Enquanto Tzuyu era alegre e carismática, Junmyeon era quieto e gentil, uma combinação que no começo fez muitas pessoas duvidarem, mas depois de seis anos de namoro e um pedido de casamento, todos sabiam que durariam para sempre. Conheceram-se quando Tzuyu largou sua vida em Tainan e foi fazer faculdade em Seul, era a caloura mais popular do campus, quanto a Junmyeon, ele retornava aos estudos depois de servir no exército. Sempre se viam pelo campus, mas começaram mesmo a se falar depois de uma ação social que a faculdade fez. Não foi nada demais, ou não era para ser, porque a taiwanesa falava com absolutamente qualquer pessoa. Estavam juntos na distribuição de casacos para os menos afortunados, conversa vai e conversa vem, em uma semana a moça conseguiu o telefone, um encontro e alguns beijos de Junmyeon, e foi assim que o namoro começou. Ele sentia pressão em andar de mãos dadas com uma garota tão popular, ninguém levava a sério aquela relação e por trás dos dois até faziam apostas de quanto tempo duraria, mas agora estavam noivos, há exatas três semanas para o grande dia. Sinceramente, nem o próprio acreditou que esse dia chegaria, não acreditava como uma garota tão alegre, cheia de vida, e brincalhona poderia se casar consigo, não que ele não achasse que não a merecesse, mas era muita sorte ela ter olhado para si. Falando em Tzuyu, obviamente ela estava super animada com o casamento, amava o noivo mais que tudo, ele era sério, mas calmo e amável; entre todas as qualidades dele, a que mais gostava com certeza era a inocência. Junmyeon acreditava em qualquer coisa que ela dissesse, e isso era um prato feito para as maiores pegadinhas da taiwanesa, e a alegria de todos do grupo de amigos, para a sua sorte ele nunca ficava bravo e juntos podiam rir do senso de humor único dela, com certeza seriam muito felizes para a vida inteira.</p><p>Com a cerimônia para acontecer, todos estavam correndo, seria na cidade natal da noiva, para que a avó materna já debilitada pudesse acompanhar o casamento da sua única neta, ela iria duas semanas antes para que pudesse ver tudo de perto, e o Kim iria faltando dois dias para o grande dia.</p><p>― Colocou tudo na mala? ― Junmyeon começou a marcar na lista.</p><p>― Sim.</p><p>― Documentos? </p><p>― Na minha bolsa.</p><p>― As joias? </p><p>― Todas aqui.</p><p>― Os sapatos da cerimônia?</p><p>― Sim, Jun. ― suspirou cansada. ― Você está doido para me despachar, não é? ― abraçou o noivo pela cintura, e deitou a cabeça em peito.</p><p>― É claro que não. ― abraçou-a de volta. ― Só estou garantindo que não esqueça nada para eu não ter que levar depois.</p><p>― Seu patife. ― se soltou do coreano para bater de leve em seus braços. ― Já disse, você só vai levar o meu vestido, minha mãe vai ao aeroporto para buscar ele, e você vai para a casa do meu primo Yixing.</p><p>Tzuyu confiava mais seu vestido de noiva nas mãos de Junmyeon do que nas próprias, ele era responsável, então as chances de acontecer uma tragédia seriam menores se o Kim levasse. Depois disso, o casal resolveu passar na nova casa para terminar de ajeitar mais alguns móveis que chegaram, já que queriam voltar de lua de mel direto para ela; no final da arrumação decidiram pedir uma pizza. Sempre inquieta, só foi o Kim começar a mexer no aplicativo de comida, que uma voz mandou que ela brincasse um pouquinho com o noivo.</p><p>― Estou um pouco curiosa, Jun…</p><p>― Com o quê? ― ainda olhando para a tela do celular, terminando de fazer o pedido.</p><p>― Qual a raça do bode que você vai dar para os meus pais.</p><p>― Bode? Que bode? ― a olhou com uma expressão totalmente perdida.</p><p>― O bode de casamento, ora! ― fez uma cara normal, mas por dentro a garota se escangalhava de rir.</p><p>― Eu não entendo ― e realmente não entendia nada.</p><p>― Como não? É costume em Taiwan que o noivo demonstre sua riqueza dando um bode para os pais da noiva. Isso é sinal de que você tem status e que pode cuidar bem de mim.</p><p>― É outra brincadeira sua? ― estava meio desacreditado.</p><p>― Óbvio que não, jamais brincaria com um item tão importante para o nosso casamento. Ainda mais a minha avó sendo tão tradicionalista. ― disse com veemência. ― Você deve entrar no salão trazendo o bode, ele vai te acompanhar o salão todo, então você vai parar na frente do meu pai e vai entregar o bode. Depois disso deve ir para o meu lado e a cerimônia começa.</p><p>― ‘Tá, me mostra alguma coisa que prove ser verdade que eu levo o bode.  ― bem, Tzuyu estava para ser pega, mas antes que desistisse resolveu tentar a sorte pela última vez. Pegou seu celular e escreveu “bode” no baidu*, abriu no primeiro site disponível.</p><p>― Olha aqui para você não me chamar de mentirosa. ― colocou o visor na frente de Junmyeon.</p><p>― Está tudo em mandarim, não estou entendendo nada. </p><p>― É óbvio que está em mandarim, é uma tradição da cultura taiwanesa.</p><p>― Não pode ser verdade, nunca ouvi falar disso. ― ainda estava um pouco desacreditado.</p><p>― Tudo bem, se não quer acreditar, não acredite. Minha família vai ficar decepcionada por não ganhar o bode. </p><p>Junmyeon não falou mais nada e Tzuyu ficou chateada pela sua brincadeira não ter dado certo, logo a pizza chegou e ela se esqueceu de toda aquela história maluca de bode.</p><p>Mas Junmyeon não.</p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>Estava sozinho, correndo de um lado para o outro, encaixotando as roupas que faltavam para colocar no pequeno caminhão de mudanças que alugou, quando ouviu o barulho da campainha. Nem precisou perguntar, já sabia quem estava na porta.</p><p>― Que bom que chegou, Kyung. ― esperou o amigo e padrinho tirar o sapato para poder abraçá-lo.</p><p>― Nossa, estou morto. Tenho que ficar até tarde para compensar a viagem.</p><p>― ‘Tô sabendo, obrigado por isso, sério. ― foram em direção à sala, e Junmyeon começou a empurrar as caixas para o lado.</p><p>― Não tem importância, eu estou muito animado com o seu casamento. ― começou a ajudar o amigo. ― Além disso, eu vou ficar uns dias a mais para poder passear.</p><p>― Isso é bom.</p><p>― Sim, mas você disse que queria a minha ajuda para algo.</p><p>― Vamos parar um pouco, porque isso vai ser complicado.</p><p>Sentaram na varanda para tomar uma cerveja, lá o noivo começou a falar da tradição que teria que cumprir para que casasse com a taiwanesa. Kyungsoo ficou totalmente perplexo com o choque cultural entre os dois países. Só tinha ouvido falar em coisas com aquela em documentários sobre tribos e casamentos da antiguidade.</p><p>― Eu realmente nunca ouvi falar sobre isso em Taiwan. ― o Do falou isso enquanto dava um gole em sua cerveja. ― É um tanto primitivo, mas creio que seja verdade. Eu vi na TV algo parecido, só que era com javalis.</p><p>― Javalis?! ― quase engasgou. ― Sorte que os meus sogros só querem um bode.</p><p>― E você vai dar o bode?</p><p>― Não tem outro jeito. O que a família da Tzuyu vai pensar se eu aparecer na cerimônia sem o bode deles?</p><p>― Verdade, seria um mico.</p><p>― E é aí que você entra.</p><p>― Quer que eu arranje um bode para você? ― perguntou retoricamente. Kyungsoo trabalhava na área da agronomia, então tinha muitos conhecimentos do ramo, e até um pequeno sítio.</p><p>― Precisa ser de uma boa raça. Eu nem ao menos sabia que bodes tinham raças.</p><p>― Sim, há muitas raças de caprinos.</p><p>― Me consiga um muito bom, quero impressionar a família Chou.</p><p>― Pode deixar comigo, sei até com quem eu vou conseguir.</p><p>Logo entraram em um site, e começaram a olhar foto por foto, Moxotó, Anglo-Nubiano, Saanen, era uma infinidade. Não demorou muito e os dois estavam julgando as fotos como se fossem jurados de concurso de beleza.</p><p>― De todas as raças acho que eu gostei mais do Toggenburg. O que acha desses Kyung? ― ainda olhando avaliativo.</p><p>― É uma boa raça. Sua origem é da Suiça, boa pelagem, muito bom, você tem bom gosto. ― bateu em seus ombros. ― Então está certo? Posso fechar negócio?</p><p>― Pode sim.</p><p>Estava feito, comprou no cartão de crédito e acertou como receberia seu bode. Na realidade o padrinho pegaria o bode, enquanto os dois resolveriam como levaria o bichinho para Taiwan.</p><p>― Eu dei a entender para a Tzuyu que eu não levaria nada ― sorriu de forma marota. ― Imagina o espanto dela quando eu chegar com o bode.</p><p>― Aposto que ela nem vai acreditar.</p><p>― Com certeza não vai.</p><p> </p><p>×</p><p> </p><p>Rapidamente assim que a compra foi finalizada, Kyungsoo viajou até o interior para buscar o bode, levaria ele para um espaço em Seul que tinha muito verde para ele pastar, também estava cuidando do transporte  internacional. Já que a compra foi feita de última hora eles tinham que garantir que o animal chegasse bem e seguro até o destino.</p><p>― Tem que ver ele, Junmyeon, você escolheu o mais bonito. ― Kyungsoo levava o noivo para ver o bode, seus olhos brilhavam de tanta alegria. ― Agora entendo porque eles fazem tanta questão de ter um bode, eu também pediria um. ― o Kim apenas escutava enquanto percorriam o campo. </p><p>Kyungsoo parecia realmente animado com o caprino, foram chegando em um cercadinho e de longe Junmyeon via o animal, e pior, sentia o seu cheiro.</p><p>― Meu Deus, ele precisa tomar um banho. Vamos levar em um banho e tosa. ― colocando a mão no nariz para evitar o cheiro.</p><p>― Não acho que um banho e tosa aceite dar banho em um bode.</p><p>― E o que vamos fazer?</p><p>― Dar banho no Minki.</p><p>― Quem é Minki? ― perguntou por perguntar, no fundo ele sabia que o amigo tinha dado um nome no animal.</p><p>― É o bode, oras. ― chegaram perto dele. ― Olá, Minkinho. Esse é o seu pai. Diz "oi" para ele, Jun?</p><p>― Eu não sou pai de bode. ― na mesma hora Minki começou a balir.</p><p>― Está vendo? Ele ficou ofendido. ― se aproximou, colocou a mão por cima da cerca e o bichinho correu todo feliz para receber carinho na cabeça. ― Olha como ele é fofo, faz um carinho nele, Jun. ― na mesma hora o noivo se convenceu e colocou a mão por cima da cerca. Quando se aproximou, Minki virou a cabeça rapidamente e avançou com tudo mordendo os dedos de Junmyeon.</p><p>― Ai! Seu... ― parou antes que xingasse. O bode baliu de novo, parecia estar rindo da cara dele.</p><p>― Não, Minkinho, não morda o seu papai. ― o Do falou rindo, óbvio que estava se divertindo muito com toda a situação. O animal subiu a cerca para ganhar mais carinho de Kyungsoo e esse não negou. ― Bem, devemos ir, você tem que tomar uma antirrábica e depois temos que ver a empresa que vai transportar o Minki de Seul para Tainan.</p><p>― Vacina antirrábica? ― se alarmou.</p><p>― Sim, Minkinho tem todas as vacinas, mas é melhor prevenir do que remediar.</p><p>E assim Junmyeon foi puxado para o médico, além de tomar vacina teve que enfaixar os dedos. </p><p>― Esse casamento está me saindo muito caro.</p><p>E estava mesmo, para transportar o bode Minki em segurança teve que correr de última hora em um veterinário, pagar uma quantia significativa em documentação, e ainda por cima em transporte aéreo exclusivo. Tudo para que ele tivesse conforto e não ficasse estressado.</p><p>― Se eu soubesse que ia dar tanto trabalho tentaria comprar um bode taiwanês. ― enquanto entrava no carro após sair da transportadora. </p><p>― Sabe ler em mandarim?</p><p>― Não.</p><p>― Então pronto. Agora está tudo certo para a viagem de Chou Minki.</p><p>― Você tinha que registrar ele com o sobrenome da minha noiva?</p><p>― Sim, se vai ser da família dela temos que fazer tudo certo ― guardando os documentos na pasta.</p><p>Então tudo se acertou, Kyungsoo ia viajar junto de Minki e chegaria na manhã do casamento. Faltando dois dias para o casamento, Junmyeon viajou como foi combinado, encontrou a sogra e entregou o vestido, depois foi para a casa do primo de Tzuyu, Yixing, onde também foi bem recebido pelos tios por parte do pai da noiva. Não teve muitos problemas já que Yixing arranhava no coreano. Seu único pensamento era o bode, por sorte o quintal dos Zhang era grande então poderia abrigar o animalzinho horas antes da cerimônia. Avisou aos Zhang que o padrinho chegaria e perguntou se ele poderia se arrumar lá, já que ele traria um presente para a noiva e família. Como eram muito bondosos, aceitaram na mesma hora. O Kim ficou muito feliz, estava tudo saindo como planejado. Contrariando as suas próprias expectativas dormiu muito bem a noite, só acordou com batidas nervosas na porta, meio cambaleante e sonolento abriu, e encontrou um Yixing pálido.</p><p>― Do Kyungsoo é seu padrinho?</p><p>― Sim, por quê?</p><p>― Ele está lá embaixo.</p><p>― Ah, que bom que eles chegaram. ― fechou a porta e desceu junto com o chinês.</p><p>Ao chegar à sala, o casal Zhang estava espremido entre a sala e a porta da cozinha, o amigo estava sentado enquanto Minki comia um pão.</p><p>― Finalmente acordou, Jun. ― levantou e foi dar um abraço no noivo. ― Preparado para o grande dia?</p><p>― Sim, muito animado. ― ainda estava com voz de sono. ― Como foi a viagem?</p><p>― Foi bem, não vai perguntar para o Minki como foi a viagem? </p><p>― Ah não! ― suspirou.</p><p>― Fala com ele, tente fazer amizade! ― insistiu.</p><p>― Então, Minki, como foi de viagem? Você foi na janela? Tomou champanhe? Assistiu um bom filme? ― debochou. ― Pelo preço que eu paguei na sua viagem, espero que tenha sido digna de primeira classe.</p><p>― ‘Tá vendo? Por isso ele não gosta de você!</p><p>― E eu não dou a mínima, esse monstrinho quase amputou a minha mão. ― no mesmo segundo o bode baliu alegremente. ― Você adorou não é? ― notou que a família Zhang estava de longe acompanhando toda a cena, provavelmente tímidos.</p><p>Não queria que eles se sentissem desconfortáveis em sua própria casa e os incluiu na conversa. </p><p>― Então, o que vocês acharam do bode? ― perguntou mais para Yixing, já que ele que traduzia as conversas. Yixing reproduziu a pergunta em mandarim para os pais.</p><p>― Eles acharam... um bode simpático ― falou sem graça. ― O que pretende fazer com ele?</p><p>― É o meu presente de casamento para os Chou, lembra? Na cerimônia que tem que dar um bode. </p><p>O pobre Yixing não entendeu nada, e traduziu para os pais, os três ficaram conversando em mandarim e chegaram a conclusão que devia ser alguma tradição coreana, então eles não iriam botar o bode para fora. Mas a mama Zhang foi incisiva e disse que deveriam dar um banho no bicho, porque ele empesteou a sala com mal cheiro. E lá foi Yixing, Kyungsoo e Junmyeon darem banho em Minki, depois disso subiram para se arrumar, Junmyeon estava terminando de pentear o cabelo quando ouviu batidas na porta, era Kyungsoo.</p><p>― Posso entrar? ― Colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto.</p><p>― Claro. ― e o Do entrou trazendo Minki em uma coleira, o animal estava elegantemente vestindo um terninho, um terninho de bode.</p><p>― Por que eu ainda me surpreendo? ― Suspirou.</p><p>― É um casamento, como milhares de pessoas vão ver ele pelado? ― falou como se fosse algo óbvio.</p><p>― Não são milhares de convidados. Ele não vai pelado, ele tem pêlos, além do mais, o bode não se importa.</p><p>― Se ele não se importasse, não estaria olhando o espelho. ― e realmente parecia que estava se admirando, Minki era estranho igual ao Do. ― Você acha que vão cuidar bem dele?</p><p>― Acho que sim, os pais da Tzuyu são muito gentis.</p><p>― E se eles comerem o Minki?</p><p>― Não acho que os meus sogros fariam isso, não se preocupe. ― o amigo fazia carinho no animal. ― Você se apegou demais nele, não é?</p><p>― Sim, foi um encontro de almas. ― não julgou, Kyungsoo sempre amou os animais, principalmente os da fazenda.</p><p>― Se te conforta, posso pedir para todos os anos eles mandarem uma foto dele.</p><p>― Todos os dias?</p><p>― Não exagera!</p><p>― Semanas?</p><p>― Não.</p><p>― Meses?</p><p>― Tudo bem, uma foto por mês.</p><p>― Fazer o que, né? ― Suspirou. ― Vamos, Minki, vamos deixar ele se arrumar.</p><p>Depois de todos prontos, o carro que levaria o noivo chegou, nele Kyungsoo e Minki foram juntos, aparentemente a família Zhang não se sentiu muito à vontade com o bichinho. Chegou ao salão que seria celebrado o casamento, e sentia-se ansioso. Ao mesmo tempo ficou meio indeciso se entrava ou não, se Tzuyu disse que ele deveria entrar depois com a cabra, porque entraria antes da noiva?</p><p>― Fui me informar como seria cerimônia, mas não falo mandarim e não encontrei o Yixing.</p><p>― E agora como eu faço para entrar com o Minki? Quer dizer, o bode?</p><p>― Talvez seja antes de finalizar tudo. Quem sabe na hora da aliança? Você finge que perdeu, vai até a recepção e pega o Minki. ― o noivo protelou um pouco mas cedeu. Não tinha outro jeito.</p><p>― Tudo bem. Garanta que ele não vai fugir.</p><p>― Ele não vai, está na hora da soneca da beleza dele.</p><p>― Você é meio... Deixa pra lá.</p><p>― Vai logo que eu acho que aquela moça está te chamando.</p><p>A moça em questão era a organizadora do casamento, e sim, já estava na hora. Encontrou com a sua mãe, que estava se arrumando com a noiva, as madrinhas e a futura sogra do homem.</p><p>― Tzuyu está linda, você vai se apaixonar de novo, meu filho. ― arrumou a gravata dele uma última vez. ― Por que o Kyungsoo está com aquela cabra?</p><p>― É um bode mãe, é para a cerimônia.</p><p>― Não entendi.</p><p>― Nem eu, é coisa da família Chou.</p><p>― Então ‘tá, vamos que a organizadora está chamando.</p><p>Os dois entraram, e foi seguindo cada casal de padrinhos até chegar a vez da noiva; com certeza Tzuyu era a mais linda de todas, ela irradiava felicidade. Todos estavam contentes com aquela união. A cerimônia foi seguindo passo a passo, com uma tradutora para ajudar ao noivo e seus convidados coreanos, na hora que pediram a aliança o homem se alarmou, estava na hora.</p><p>― Um momento, eu deixei ela lá fora. Já volto. ― tentou sair, mas a taiwanesa puxou seu braço.</p><p>― Jun, você está fugindo? ― ficou desesperada.</p><p>― Não, amor, você sabe que eu jamais fugiria, eu realmente tenho que ir lá pegar. ― soltou-se dos braços da moça, e saiu andando apressado ouvindo vários murmúrios. </p><p>Ao chegar na recepção realmente encontrou Minki dormindo, como o amigo afirmou.</p><p>― Vamos, Minki, está na hora. ― balançou ele, e quem disse que Minki queria acordar. Foram vários minutos, estava demorando tanto que o padrinho apareceu.</p><p>― Homem, vamos com isso! Tzuyu está perto de chorar e estão segurando o pai dela para não vir atrás de você.</p><p>― Estou tentando, mas ele não acorda de forma alguma.</p><p>― Minki, amigo, ‘tá na hora de acordar.</p><p>Magicamente o bode saltou, e se botou de pé ― ou de quatro patas ―, isso fez o Kim suspeitar que ele estava de birra, mas não havia tempo desconfianças, precisava voltar. Pegou o animal e foi guiando-o pela coleira, dessa vez o bichinho foi obediente. Assim que voltou ao salão da cerimônia entrou com um sorriso radiante, estava tão focado no rosto estupefato da noiva que nem notou que todos, exceto Kyungsoo, estavam chocados. Antes de chegar a noiva, foi em direção aos sogros e entregou a coleira na mão do Sr. Chou.</p><p>― Meu presente para vocês, espero que gostem. ― ficou feliz pelo sogro estar embasbacado, mesmo Minki sendo implicante, ele era muito bonito. Correu de volta para a noiva, tirou a aliança do paletó. ― As alianças estão aqui, podemos continuar.</p><p>O cerimonialista ficou confuso, mas seguiu a troca de alianças. Enquanto ele discursava, a noiva discretamente se aproximou do seu noivo.</p><p>― Mas por que diabos você trouxe um bode para o nosso casamento? ― falou entre os dentes.</p><p>― Não era o presente para os seus pais? ― estava confuso.</p><p>Nesse momento Tzuyu quis se estapear, óbvio que o coreano era inocente demais ao ponto de acreditar que aquilo era verdade, sentiu-se uma tonta, depois sentiu vontade de rir e teve que se segurar o resto da cerimônia inteira até a recepção. Depois de cumprimentar todos os convidados levou os pais, o bode, e o marido para a salinha da noiva, era hora de explicar toda a situação. O Kim nem teve tempo de ficar com raiva, estava roxo de vergonha, passou por toda aquela situação, e no final ficou parecendo um tonto diante de todos os convidados, e as duas famílias.</p><p>― Jun, meu amor, me perdoa. Eu deveria ter dito que era uma brincadeira, não imaginei que você iria cair dessa vez.</p><p>― E quando eu não caio? ― sorriu fraco.</p><p>― Verdade, você sempre cai. ― riu alto. ― Mas dessa vez você se superou. Prometo diminuir nas brincadeiras.</p><p>― Diminuir? ― franziu o cenho.</p><p>― Brincar com você é o meu hobby. ― falou, apertando as bochechas do marido.</p><p>No final deu tudo certo, no meio do discurso a Chou explicou o que tinha acontecido, e óbvio que foi o motivo da risada de toda a família da chinesa. Porém Junmyeon não se importava mais, até riu junto. No fim da festa, enquanto pensavam no destino de Minki, Kyungsoo pediu para ficar com ele, e a oferta foi aceita de bom grado, todos ficaram felizes. Junmyeon e Tzuyu.</p><p>Kyungsoo e Minki.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sigam meu perfil ♡ </p><p>Obrigada a @hoseok_goals pela betagem e @persefonex pela bela capa. </p><p>Obrigada :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>